


Love Stumbled into my Heart

by midearthwritings



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Party King Thranduil, Protective Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: There will always be someone to love your flaws.(Or : Your clumsiness makes Legolas fall in love.)
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Love Stumbled into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Because you can be an elf and be clumsy.  
> Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings).

All movements had ceased. What had been a living party a few seconds ago was now a field of statues. And you were certain that some elves actually had stopped breathing. You had. Wasn't it for the dripping sound of wine, everything would have been quiet. Each and every single muscle in your body was paralyzed, your eyes fixated on the crimson liquid traveling onto the table to end its journey onto the King's luxurious robes. You watched as the deep red color spread into the fabric's fibers. The garment was ruined. And it was all your fault.

Like a memory from long ago, you saw yourself, reaching out to grab at something. What? You had forgotten. It wasn't important anymore. Your fingers had barely brushed against the metal cup. Yet, it had been enough to spill it over.

All eyes were on you, you could feel them like spiders crawling up your back. All of them but the King's. Thranduil was gazing upon the damp spot on his clothing. And slowly, too slowly, you saw his jaw clench. It was barely visible, but you wished you would have been at the mercy of Orcs rather than here to witness the menacing gesture.

All of a sudden, common sense rushed back into you. Your hand, which had been lingering over the crime it had committed, grabbed the cup to put it back up. It was empty—wouldn't have been if you had reacted sooner.

"Aran Nín..." You stuttered apologetically. "I am so sorry. I never meant to... Let me just. Let me just find something and..."

The King's blue orbs shot up, locking with your terrified ones. There was anger in his eyes. A thunderstorm raging, one that made the sea rise up and swallow entire ships into its depths. Your heart skipped a beat and you gulped.

"Out of my sight."

You were all too content to oblige. Quickly, you rose from your seat, ready to take your leave in order to avoid worsening the King's wrath. But it seemed the Gods had other plans for you.

As you began to walk away, an invisible wrong-doer—perhaps was it just a chair— grabbed your ankle. You stumbled forward, holding your hands out to grab at something, anything, and interrupt the fall. Luck was not on your side either and it was your chin that hit the hard floor first. Your front teeth sank into your bottom lip, splitting the soft skin in two. A coppery taste filled your mouth, droplets of blood replacing wine's bittersweet aroma on your tongue. As for your palms, it felt like a thousands of sharp needles had stabbed them. And a heavy pain was growing in your stomach, like you were going to vomit. Either because you had landed flat down, or because you were now humiliated for the next centuries to come.

Silently shouting curse words at the universe, you got back on your feet. You hissed, as a sharp pain made its presence known in your knees. There were whispers behind you. But all you could hear was an intense buzzing. You looked at the King again. His eyes were still glued to the back of your chair, where you had been sitting.

"If you do not leave now, I will drag you out of this room myself. Spare yourself from this embarrassment. I believe you have had enough for the night."

Like a prey trying to escape from its predator, you bolted out of the room. Adrenalin running down your veins you let your legs guide you, racing down Mirkwood's corridors. You had spent your childhood in this place, grew up with those trees, aged with the paintings. However, in this instant everything looked new. As if you had never been there in the past. It was a labyrinth. One you had visited and found the way out many times before. Except you had forgotten where to go, and now you were lost.

Eventually, the frenzy slowed down and you stopped. Panting, you brought one of your hands to rest on your chest. 

"Finally."

Your eyes squeezed shut at the familiar voice. Mercy wouldn't be granted to you and you were condemned to suffer through your mistakes. Slowly, you spun around, and you dared taking a look at him.

The gentle moonlight poured on his hair like a silver cascade, beautiful—most precious jewel. His smile, genuine, holding no mockery. 

"I was thinking you would run through all Mirkwood."

Surprised, your eyebrows shot up. Had he been following you? Ah, yes. Else he would not be there. Or, perhaps, you had had more wine than you thought and was now hallucinating.

"I wish to be alone, Legolas." You said half-heartedly.

His smile grew bigger, because he knew. He had always been able to read through your lies. And he knew you didn't really want him to leave. So, as he stepped forward, you let him.

"I see you split your lip in your fall." He points out. "Does it hurt?"

You shook your head. It didn't. Not really. Maybe only a little.

"It stings." You admitted, looking down. 

Again, you let him as he took another step forward. He was not much taller than you, yet, his frame seemed to swallow yours completely. You were not touching each other, but you could almost feel his heart beat inside of his chest—maybe was it actually yours. 

Gentle fingers, very soft skin, grabbed your chin. No pressure, only a ghost touch, as you would do with a delicate flower's petals. They didn't need to force, you looked up on your own.

His eyes were similar to Thranduil's. Almost an exact replica. But there was no thunderstorm here. Only plain blue sky, indicating that it was safe to sail. 

"It is not very deep." The fair haired elf explained. "It will heal in no time."

"Legolas, I am mortified." You replied sternly. "A split lip is the last thing that is troubling me right now."

If it was even possible, his eyes softened. 

"It is only a robe. My Father will not hold a grudge against you for a piece of clothing. Although, I believe you will be assigned a seat further away from him."

You knew he was speaking the truth. Thranduil could, and he certainly would, get a new robe. As for the matter of where you would be sitting, well, it only bothered you a little for you would be farther from Legolas. But it was only fair. 

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Perhaps I should pour wine onto the King as well?"

At that, you chuckled. It was soft, quiet. Audible to him only because of his elf ears. But it was there.

"No, no." You replied. "It will get you in trouble."

"What if I accidentally tripped during training, and ended up in my undergarments? We would be equals in embarrassment." 

This time, it wasn't a simple chuckle. It was a loud, frank laughter that you let out, throwing your head back. 

It had been as simple as that. You felt relieved of all worries with a simple laugh.

Still giggling, you burried your face in your hands and laid your forehead against his chest, breaking the distance between you. You felt his hand finding its way in your hair and you shook your head.

"You will never fail to amuse me, Legolas."

His chin fell gently to the top of your head, and you knew he was smiling. 

He traced soothing patterns in your mane with his thumb, and closed his eyes, knowing the day would come when he would be brave enough to tell you.

_And I hope I never stop, for your smile is the most precious thing to my heart, Meleth nín._

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin words used :   
> Aran Nín→My King  
> Meleth Nín→My Love


End file.
